


Gentleman’s Pact

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Threesome, listen.....I needed this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: “Hey, hey, hey. What are you two whispering about?”The two men- his men- look at each other and fucking giggle. “You, Deki. You.” Šime raises his eyebrows and it goes right to Dej’s dick.
Relationships: Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah, Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah/Šime Vrsaljko, Dejan Lovren/Šime Vrsaljko, Mohamed Salah/Šime Vrsaljko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Gentleman’s Pact

Dejan is realizing he has a type. He has an undeniable weakness for dark and unruly hair, even darker eyes. Men smaller than him, obedient. Men who he can banter with endlessly, fuck endlessly, then banter with some more. Men who he can make laugh easily, eyes crinkling; a man with a beautiful smile.

He’s realizing all of this with his boys in front of him, noticing their similarities. He also notes their differences: Mo’s darker skin, Šime’s tattoos. There are other differences, of course, but he can only process so much information right now.

They’ve always been so separate in his mind. Šime’s Croatia, home, Madrid sometimes. Mo is Liverpool, always. But both of them in the same country, in the same  _ room _ \- it’s jarring. He’s been so preoccupied with the thought that these two men do in fact exist in the same universe that he hasn’t been listening. They’re speaking Italian, and Dej barely understands a quarter of the words.

He’s picked up a good amount from Šime but he had no idea Mo was so fluent, even still. They’re close on the couch in the hotel, almost whispering, and Dej’s pulse is pounding in his ears.

“Hey, hey, hey. What are you two whispering about?”

The two men- his men- look at each other and fucking giggle. “You, Deki.  _ You _ .” Šime raises his eyebrows and it goes right to Dej’s dick.

“Well you two can talk about me all day here, wasting our precious time together, or we can have actual fun.” Dej is sat back in his chair, arms crossed. He’s trying to be indignant but he’s really just beyond horny; so much so that he has no idea what to do with himself.

“Oh Dej,” Mo gets up, straddles the older man. “Take it easy, we’ll have fun.” They kiss and it feels like the beginning of something that Dej is unprepared for.

Šime’s watching from the couch as Mo grinds down almost hypnotically, wishing both men had a lot less clothes on. It would be a much more exciting view, he thinks.

Suddenly he can’t contain himself anymore and jumps up, splaying out on the bed dramatically.

“Lovebirds, I’m here tooooo.” His singsong tone makes them all laugh, grateful for the mood lightener. If Dej got any more in his own head he would probably slip into a coma.

Soon they’re all on the bed, and Dej finally collects himself enough to preside over the situation. He does, after all, like obedient men.

“Want you two to undress each other.”

At Dej’s command the mood in the room shifts again. Mo and Šime just met really, and although it was easy to have the focus on Dej, now they need to touch each other, and it’s a little nerve-wracking.

Šime makes the first move, both men up on their knees on the bed. He bites his lip and puts his hands at Mo’s waistband, unbuttoning the button before he loses his nerve.

“Brate I like how you think, but start with the shirt.” Dej’s order comes with a laugh, so his boys laugh as well. Šime’s still chewing on his lower lip, but he reaches for the bottom of Mo’s shirt anyway. And he’s seen Mo shirtless in pictures before. Even on Dej’s Instagram. But this- having him inches away, seeing just how ridiculous his body is- it’s a lot.

His eyes scan hungrily, and he wants to touch. Now. But he thinks of their unspoken rules of this situation, how Dej is always the one in charge, so he holds back. He does get rid of Mo’s pants though, if at an agonizing pace. By the time Mo’s down to his underwear all three men are painfully hard, and no ones really even been touched yet. Dej groans.

“Šime, sweetheart, I know Mo’s a lot to take in at first, but if you don’t both get naked in the next minute-“

Dej doesn’t have time to finish the warning before his boys are at each other, and he almost feels a little bad for Šime’s torn clothes. Almost. But soon they’re both naked and close, touching and kissing at Dej’s suggestion.

It’s one of the more beautiful sights the older man has ever seen. Both of his boys are so passionate, and this is the first time he’s realizing how similar their dicks are. They’re fucking  _ identical _ , sliding together as they kiss. Dej gets rid of his own clothes.

“Ah, alright, Jesus Christ.” They stop and look at Dej who’s gone a bit incoherent, trying to regain his footing. “Get on your back Mo.” he figures he can’t drag this out too long or he’ll come too early and ruin the whole thing.

“Šime, on top.” Šime gives him a quizzical look.

“Don’t  _ fuck _ him, just get on top.”

Dej marvels at the sight once again, his boys kissing, rutting together. Šime’s tattoos are on beautiful display in this position, his necklaces dangling down in front of Mo, who’s knees are up by his shoulders.

Dej gets down low, and if he’s honest with himself he can’t decide who to rim first. He starts with Mo after some thought, licking up to his balls, then Šime balls, ending at Šime’s lower back. That one moment in time stretches out in his mind, head spinning, and he’s not sure how he can keep going.

He keeps going anyway, licking into both men and moaning into them. He doesn’t really prep them enough but he’s beyond caring about that at this point.

He lines up with Šime first, since he tasted Mo first. Only fair, he thinks. He pushes in and it hurts, he can tell from the smaller man’s groan. But he grabs his hips anyway and starts a brutal pace that they can all appreciate.

Mo is a bit mesmerized by his new friend’s face while he gets fucked. He’s biting his own lip and drawing blood, little moans and grunts coming out of him in equal measure. He’s beautiful like this, and it makes Mo’s dick twitch.

Just as Šime was getting used to the stretch, Dej pulls out and abruptly slides into Mo, eliciting some loud curses from him.

Dej knows both of his boys well, and while they both like pain, Mo likes a lot of it. “Choke him, Šime. Now.”

Šime obeys immediately, even though he’s a little weary. Mo’s reaction is instant, though, beautiful. With the pain from Dej’s dick and Šime’s hand around his throat he turns into a whining, writhing mess, hands grabbing at the sheets, at Šime, at anything.

Dej switches men a couple more times before he can’t take it anymore, coming a bit in Mo before pulling out and coming on, well, everything else.

His hands stay firmly on Šime’s hips the entire time and marks are already forming. He tries to say something to both of them but it comes out in Croatian, his brain too spent to bother translating.

“Fuck- ah- what’d he say?” Mo’s close, having had his dick against Šime’s this entire time, and they’re still moving against each other.

“Wants us to come. You want that, Mo?”Šime runs a thumb over the smaller man’s bottom lip and Mo nods furiously.

Šime barely gets a hand around them both before they’re coming in unison, all over each other, and if Dej wasn’t so incredibly exhausted he’d be hard again. He palms his oversensitive dick at the sight anyway, thinking that it would be a waste if he didn’t.

No one bothers cleaning up, but the two smaller men cuddle up against Dej’s sides, kissing his neck and shoulders lazily. Dej is convinced that if there’s a heaven, this must be it. He’s hard again now, but he decides to savor the moment anyway.

“Love you.”

His words are directed at no one in particular but both his boys respond, sleepy little voices that make him lightheaded. 


End file.
